Storms and Blackouts
by Kebchii
Summary: Sakura Chiyo wanted her relationship with Nozaki Umetarou to progress, but she was too shy and embarrassed to even make a move. Well, mother nature was too kind and decided to help out. Be aware - maximun fluff ahead.


**'heRsheys says:** Cross-posted on Ao3. I've actually written this a long time ago. Just wanted to have a NozaKura on my FFnet account. Huehue.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun.

* * *

Although she didn't visibly show it, Sakura Chiyo was devastated; devastated at how her relationship with Nozaki-kun progressed - which was none at all!

They were actually finally dating. Chiyo remembered all those awkward confessions and knew in her heart that those were the best moments of her life. Yet.

She couldn't really help but expect something more between them. Here she was, sitting on her usual seat in his apartment, fingers deftly working on the pages while Nozaki-kun worked in his corner. It was like the first time all over again.

"You should spice things up!" Chiyo remembered Suzuki telling her.

How the heck was she going to spice things up? She doubted she could even say a word when those sharp dark eyes were directed at her. She sighed and thought of giving up for now.

Nozaki looked up just as Chiyo stood. "Sakura?"

"I'll be going now," she said as she smiled weakly and gathered her things.

"But -"

Although hesitant, Chiyo already set it on her mind that she wasn't going to expect anything. She slipped her feet inside her shoes and didn't look back when she felt him follow her.

"Sakura -"

"See you tomorrow, Nozaki-kun."

For a moment, she let her hand linger over the knob and when neither of them said anything, she opened the door.

A sudden gush of wind hit her and in an instant, she felt the front of her blouse stick to her skin. Her cheeks felt cold and she lifted her hand to her face and found it wet.

"A storm?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Nozaki calmly answered as he closed the door behind him. "It won't be wise to go home in this storm. Stay the night."

Chiyo's heart skipped a beat and she flushed. "But I can't! I mean," she paused and tried to think of an excuse. "I don't have any extra clothes!"

Nozaki was quick to get the infamous sailor uniform and Chiyo adamantly refused.

Chiyo ended the call after bidding her mother good night. She sat rigid at the table, feeling awkwardly comfortable in one of her boyfriend's large shirts.

Kyaaa~ Boyfriend!

"Are you all right?"

Chiyo straightened at the sound of voice so close to her ear. She turned and meekly nodded her head.

"Not cold?" Nozaki asked, his voice monotonous and his stare steady.

She shook her head and smiled. Chiyo watched as he settled himself beside her, going over the pages she did earlier that afternoon. Then it hit her.

The current setting was perfect. Just the two of them alone (she blushed furiously), stuck in a storm with no one to suddenly and unexpectedly burst from the door (probably, hopefully). Could she really spice things up?

Chiyo opened her mouth to say something when everything around her suddenly went dark. Blinded, she panicked.

"Eh? Eeeh?!"

She stilled when she felt a hand grasp at her arm.

"Calm down, Sakura," Chiyo never felt more relieved at hearing that familiar voice. "The electricity went out. It must be because of the storm."

Chiyo's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and vaguely saw the silhouette of the guy beside her. Genuinely scared, she grabbed hold of Nozaki's arm, curling her two small arms around it. She was glad he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll try to find some candles," Nozaki said and when he tried to move, the hold on his arm tightened.

"N-Nozaki-kun, it's fine. Just don't leave me here." Chiyo was utterly embarrassed, but her fear of the dark overwhelmed her more.

It took him a moment to nod and resettle beside her. Even with the storm raging outside and the darkness engulfing them, Chiyo realized she felt secure.

"Nozaki-kun," she whispered. "Thank you."

Chiyo closed her eyes as she leaned up. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't probably hurt.

When her lips landed on it, she slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of widened eyes staring back at her.

Eh?

With a soft gasp, Chiyo broke away. She had just kissed Nozaki-kun on the lips. On the lips! Apparently, he had turned his head towards her when he heard her whisper his name.

Chiyo couldn't believe her luck. She didn't even know if it was good or bad. Before she could even further embarrass herself, she stammered out an apology but was cut short when the guy in front of her gently placed his hand on the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers.

Although everything seemed to be happening too fast for Chiyo, she couldn't help but respond to the kisses Nozaki was giving her.

Nozaki was surprisingly aggressive but Chiyo didn't feel any urgency at all. He was firm yet gentle, slow but sure. When she looked at him in the eyes, she saw something in them that made her want to gasp and blush redder than she already was.

He had been waiting for this; had been holding himself back because he didn't want to scare her. She was the one who threw the first attack, you know? He was only doing his best to counter it.

All coherent thoughts disappeared from Nozaki the moment her lips moved against his. He made a low grumbling sound that had Sakura clinging onto his shirt.

They wanted to go on; wanted the kiss to last much longer, but alas, human as they were (albeit really weird ones), the need for air was inevitable. They panted as they broke away and Nozaki laid his head on Chiyo's shoulder. He smiled when he felt her hand on his nape.

"N-Nozaki-kun," Chiyo started and squeaked when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Tell me if I went too far," he muttered against her skin.

Chiyo wondered if he could actually feel the heat on her neck from being so flushed and flustered. She shook her head, "Y-you weren't."

Nozaki moved his head to stare at her directly. "Then, let me kiss you again."

In a daze, Chiyo could only nod as he leaned down to capture her lips once again.


End file.
